


New Liaisons

by HeartTree



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartTree/pseuds/HeartTree
Summary: Gabi and Nicole form an unlikely friendship in a town full of hypocrites.
Relationships: Eric Brady/Nicole Walker, Stefan DiMera/Gabi Hernandez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	New Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> Gabi and Nicole are my two favorite female soap characters on Days. I thought I'd write a story based on them forming a friendship. Plus I decided to write this to deal with my frustration with their current story lines: the Sarah baby plot and Stefan's death. So I decided to write my own here. Hope you you enjoy it.

**Nicole **

"And the little birdie hopped and flew right off the branch!" Nicole gasped as she turned the page. Holly was snuggled up under her chin, her eyes glued to the page. 

She had decided to let Holly stay with Maggie for the night. It felt good to leave her someplace safe and familiar. The Kiriaskises had many bedrooms to spare and this room had been Holly's. 

Nicole was thankful that they had made a home for her daughter. The room was definitely fit for a princess. Salmon pink curtains lined the windows which let in the cool night air. A bookshelf was next to desk with all of Holly's drawings and crafts. A closet full of every stuffed bear imaginable and then her favorite piece : A small cream dresser with a mirror decorated with fairy lights standing near the closet. They had taped a picture of her on the mirror so her daughter wouldn't forget her. 

Yep her little girl had been cared for. Until Kristen had snatched her for her own gain to win over Brady. 

Don’t get her wrong. It had been great to reunite with her daughter. Having Holly with her had been her oasis in the hell Kristen had cooked up. 

But she soon started to grow worried. She and Holly couldn’t go anywhere unsupervised and they rarely ever did. They were always hidden, always under the watchful eyes of Kristen and her goons. 

She had been guarded by so many strangers in the past year, it had driven her crazy. Kristen didn't want her to form a genuine connection with anyone. They had been silent and unfriendly. It made it less easier for her to convince some poor schmuck to let her escape. So after the months grew longer and longer, Nicole had resigned to the fact that she could never return to her old life. Couldn’t return to the man she loved. 

But now, everything was so surreal. She still couldn’t believe it. Even when Eric had found her. She had imagined and conjured him up so many times in her dreams, she couldn’t tell if he was real or not. That her nightmare had finally ended. That she and her daughter were finally out of Kristin's clutches. 

God, she would have loved nothing more than to see that lunatic rotting away in a jail cell but this was Salem. And the Dimeras never went to jail. It was more of a cursory stay like renting a room at the Salem Inn. And she was letting them rent space in her mind. Nicole tried to focus on the story she was reading. 

" He was falling, birdie was so scared , he didn't know what to do."

" Is he going to die?" Holly looked up at Nicole her face lined with worry.

" No honey he isn't. Let's see what happens next."

As Nicole read on, she pictured Eric waiting for her downstairs. She had wanted him to come up with her to read to Holly but he thought it best that he shouldn't intrude on her special time with Holly. It was the little things like that made her fall in love with Eric more and more. 

“Mommy you skipped a line!” 

“ Huh?” 

“ Right there,” said Holly pointing on the page. 

“ Oh I did,” said Nicole starting over. Even though she was enjoying story time with her daughter, she was eagerly anticipating her own little story time with Eric later. 

She'd held back at the farm earlier. She didn't want their first time in after so long to happen in a place that held so many bad memories for her. 

Now? She couldn't wait another second. It would finally be just the two of them. Not dreams and illusions but the real thing. She was going to enjoy riding Eric all night-

" Mommy?" Holly's hand was on her cheek. 

" Is something on my face?" 

It would be just like the universe to slap a big ole zit right on her forehead before her night of passion. 

"You're all red."

"Oh." Nicole kissed Holly on her forehead. "Mommy's just a little excited about this story." 

Her daughter didn't need to know that she was too busy imagining all the ways she was gonna get thoroughly fucked by Uncle Eric who was waiting for her downstairs. 

" Knock knock." The door opened to Maggie's beaming face. She was dressed for bed too. She wore a blue silk nightgown that whispered across the floor as she walked. 

She wondered if Victor bought that little ensemble for her. Thankfully she hadn't ran into him as yet and hoped it would stay that way. He was out on some retreat in the woods. She’d never known him to be the nature type. Had the old coot changed in her absence? 

"Looks like Grandma is all ready for you Holly." Nicole gave her daughter a big squeeze, afraid to let her go. Even if it was just for one night.

" Don't give Grandma any trouble you hear?" Nicole put on her best stern voice as she retrieved her bag. 

"Oh I'm sure Holly won't get up to any mischief," said Maggie slipping in beside her grand daughter. Holly giggled wrapping her arms around Maggie. 

" Watch out Maggie, you're in for a rough night." 

"Wouldn't have it any other way." 

Nicole watched them for a few seconds. Maggie had picked up where she had left off. She could leave now. Her daughter was safe. She watched them for awhile and left the room. 

She found herself alone in the carpeted hallway. God she'd forgotten how much this place resembled a mausoleum. She had definitely came right. She was tempted to ask Maggie but didn't feel like interrupting so she marched right on and found herself colliding into a wall of muscle. 

"Lost my sweet?" 


End file.
